Gaining Friends In Guardians
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Jamie get kidnapped by Yondu and his crew to become new recruits, the Guardians come to the rescue and gain something from the two cousins: friendship. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)
**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel. Guardians Of The Galaxy belongs to Marvel and Disney (because Disney bought Marvel).**

 **WARNING: This story contains movie spoilers.**

* * *

 **Gaining Friends In Guardians**

Rachel grinned as she and her cousin Jamie walked out of the carnival late one evening, waving goodbye to a few friends. As they were heading home, she kept her eyes open for trouble.

"Did you have fun today, Jamie?" She asked him.

But he didn't answer her and she looked at him and saw he had his headphones on and was listening to music on an iPod. Smiling, she gently took off his headphones, gaining his attention. "Are you listening to your dad's music again?" She asked knowingly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am," he said.

Rachel nodded understandingly, knowing that the iPod and the music on it were all the boy had left of his dad and it helped him cope with life.

Suddenly, a bright light shone above them, startling them. "What's happening?!" Jamie asked her.

"I don't know!" She said. "Run!"

But before they could even start, the light vanished.

And they vanished along with it.

Their senses returned a moment later and the cousins found themselves in a room surrounded by people with blue faces. After a minute of looking at them, Jamie leaned closer to Rachel. "Did we just get abducted by aliens?" He whispered to her.

She answered by standing in front of him protectively. "Who are you?" She asked firmly, managing to keep her voice steady.

One gave her a creepy smile at that. "I am Yondu," he said. "And these are my Ravangers. And you are our new recruits."

Rachel didn't like the sound of that, but something told her to keep her mouth shut as the others crowded closer before Yondu began walking away and the other aliens not-so-gently pushed the cousins to follow their leader. They soon stopped outside a jail cell and were again pushed from behind, stumbling a little inside the cell. "We'll be back to begin your 'training' soon," said Yondu as he then locked the cell and said something in a language the cousins didn't understand, but the others dispersed fast as their leader headed away.

Jamie looked at Rachel. "What are we going to do?" He asked nervously.

She hugged him to comfort him. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "We'll find a way out."

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel was wishing her words would true as she was still trying to figure a way for them to escape and Jamie was trying to calm himself down by listening to his iPod.

Just then, an explosion rang out, making the ship shake hard and the emergency alarms went off. Rachel quickly went over to Jamie, but before either one could say anything, a raccoon ran by their cell, stopping short when it noticed them. It stood up on two legs and suddenly spoke, startling the two. "Guys! You better come check this out!" He called out to someone.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Did that raccoon just TALK?!" She asked in shock.

The raccoon turned to her. "Finally! A human who has a brain," he said. "Thank you."

Just then, a green-skinned woman with a sword, a muscled man with red marks all over him, a tree-like creature, and a man in a red coat with a mask appeared.

Seeing the two cousins, the man in the mask looked at the others. "The Ravangers must have been abducting people for new recruits again," he said.

The woman moved closer to the cell. "We can't leave them here," she said. "They're just kids."

The man with the red markings nodded in agreement with her and the tree creature stepped forward. "I am Groot," he said, but it sounded more like an agreement than an introduction.

The raccoon nodded and turned to the cousins. "Stand back," he said.

They didn't hesitate and Rachel stood in front of Jamie again, shielding him with her body as the raccoon pointed a very large gun at the door and blew it off. The smoke that filled the cell afterwards made the cousins cough a bit as the woman ran in and grabbed Rachel while the man in the mask grabbed Jamie. "Fall back, guys!" The man in the mask commanded and they all ran, taking the kids to a different ship.

"Better strap in," said the woman to them

Rachel and Jamie immediately obeyed, holding on tight as the ship they were in took off, getting them and their five rescuers away from Yondu's ship safely.

After a bit, the man in the mask put the ship on autopilot and took off the safety straps. The others followed his example, which prompted Rachel and Jamie to do the same. The older girl again shielded the younger boy as they faced the others. "Who are you?" Rachel asked warily.

"We're the Guardians Of The Galaxy," said the woman.

The man in the mask nodded. "I'm Star-Lord," he said.

"Drax," said the muscled man.

"Gamora," said the woman.

"Rocket," the raccoon said with a nod.

"I am Groot," said the tree creature.

Star-Lord moved up to them. "What were you two doing in that jail cell?" He asked.

"Just as you said: those creeps abducted us and told us we were their new recruits," said Rachel.

"They caught us in some sort of beam," said Jamie.

Rachel then looked at the Guardians earnestly. "Can you guys help us get home?" She asked.

Drax approached her. "What is the name of your planet?" He asked gently.

"Earth," the cousins said together.

That earned them confused looks from the others. "Um, blue and green planet?" Rachel supplied helpfully. "Third planet from the sun?"

They shook their heads. "We don't know a planet with that name," Gamora said gently.

"They mean Terra," said Star-Lord gently.

"Terra?" Jamie asked in confusion.

Rachel's eyes widened. "That's what aliens call Earth," she said in shock. "You guys are aliens too?"

"We are," said Rocket and then pointed to Star-Lord. "Except for him."

The kids watched as Star-Lord removed his mask, revealing he was a human just like them. Their surprised faces made him smile. "I'm also known as Peter," he said. "We can get you two to Earth in a few hours, since you were only abducted a few hours ago."

"Really?" Jamie asked in surprise.

Peter nodded and Rachel looked relieved. "We are in your debt," she said gratefully.

Peter smiled. "Consider it paid when you tell us your names," he said gently.

That was agreeable to the cousins. "I'm Rachel," she said and gestured to the boy. "This is my cousin, Jamie."

* * *

Later on, the two were killing time by talking to the Guardians and learning more about their species. Drax, having a soft spot for children since he used to be a father long ago, loved answering the kids' questions, as did Gamora and Rocket.

Rachel was fascinated by Groot, who enjoyed her attention. "I had no idea Ents were real," she said.

"Ents?" Gamora asked.

"Living trees," Rachel explained. "A lot of fairy tales from Earth have Ents in them, making me think they were just make believe. But now that I'm seeing a real one, I'm not only stunned, but also amazed."

At her honest answer, Groot extended his fingers and playfully wrapped them around Rachel's side and a few brushed her neck, making her scrunch up her neck and move her arm to her side as a huge smile became fixed to her face. Groot seemed to find her reaction amusing as he repeated the action, this time making her giggle loudly.

Jamie, who had been exploring the ship, smiled when he heard his cousin's laughter and explored a room he had just found and his eyes widened when he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time: an old portable cassette player. He then saw the mix tape inside and his growing curiosity, along with his love of music, got the better of him and he plugged in his headphones, pressing the 'play' button and listening to the music.

Surprised that some of the songs were ones he knew, he kept listening to them until a hand on his shoulder made him turn around to see Peter with an angry look on his face. "Give me my mix tape back," he said.

Removing his headphones, Jamie gave it back and Peter took it. "Why did you have it?" He asked firmly.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said apologetically. "I have a huge love for music and wanted to hear the songs you had on it."

Hearing that, Peter began to feel less angry and he took a deep breath. "I forgive you," he said. "But don't touch my mix tape again."

The boy nodded. "Um, did you make it yourself?" He asked curiously.

Peter shook his head. "My mom made it for me, before she died," he said sadly.

Jamie felt sympathy for the leader of the Guardians Of The Galaxy. "I know how that feels," he said understandingly.

The older man looked at him in surprise. "How?" He asked curiously.

Jamie pulled out his iPod. "This was a present my dad gave to me the day before his car got hit by a truck, with him still in it," the boy said softly.

Peter felt sympathy for the boy. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling a bit awkward as he apologized.

"Thanks," said the boy.

The older man then nodded. "You know, since you listened to my mix tape, it's only fair I get to listen to your iPod," he said.

Smiling, Jamie handed him the iPod. Peter then stood up. "Follow me," he said, leading the boy to the ship's cockpit. When they got there, Peter plugged the iPod into some speakers and the device played the music throughout the whole room.

After a bit of listening, Peter smiled to the boy. "Your dad had great taste in music," he said.

Jamie smiled again. "Thanks," he said. "I added a few songs myself too."

He then looked curious. "Peter, since you're from Earth too, why are you out here flying around the galaxy?" He asked.

The older man took a deep breath. "The night my mother died, I was abducted by Yondu, just like you and Rachel were," he said. "I spent my whole life with them, until I was put in a prison. I escaped with the other members of my team, just in time to ban together and save the whole galaxy from the evil Ronan, a power-hungry alien."

Jamie smiled. "That story is the coolest thing I've ever heard," he said. "You and your team are awesome heroes."

"Well, we may have defeated Ronan, but everyone still doesn't trust us as we're all viewed as outlaws," said Peter.

"They are stupid then," Jamie said firmly. "Because saving the whole galaxy is enough to show that a person has changed who they are.

A surprised look appeared on Peter's face, but he then smiled. "Thanks, kid," he said.

They then saw Earth coming into view and Peter chuckled as Jamie jumped up excitedly and ran to find Rachel, who was working on getting herself untangled from a playful Groot's roots that he kept tangling around her, chuckling as she managed to get free again, just in time to get nearly plowed over by her cousin. "Rach! We're nearly home!" He said excitedly.

"So you nearly knock me over for that?" She asked teasingly, a smile on her face as she ruffled Jamie's hair playfully.

They soon arrived on Earth and the kids told Peter the name of their hometown and they soon arrived, landing in a forest close by. The two cousins wasted no time rushing outside, glad to be back home.

"Hey," Peter called out to them, making them turn around to see the Guardians behind them and Peter held up Jamie's iPod. "You forget something?" He asked with a smile.

Jamie ran up to him and accepted the iPod from him. "Thanks for giving it back," he said.

"And thank you all for saving us and bringing us home," said Rachel, feeling Groot's roots once again gently tangle around her side and she hugged the Ent in return. Smiling, he hugged her back.

Jamie then realized something and he looked at Peter. "Will we ever see each other again?" He asked.

"I don't know," Peter answered him. "The galaxy is a large place."

Rachel went up to her cousin and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Even if we don't see each other again, it doesn't matter, as long as we remember each other," she said.

Her wise words made the smile and agree with her. "Well, so long you two," said Gamora.

"Good-bye," said Drax and Rocket.

"We are Groot," said Groot with a smile.

"Bye," said Peter.

"So long, guys," said Rachel and Jamie echoed her words as the Guardians headed back into their ship.

Jamie then looked up. "Peter!" He called out suddenly.

Peter turned around to see the boy running up to him and then felt Jamie hug him goodbye. Surprised for a moment, Peter then wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him back. "Goodbye, Jamie," he said. "Never lose your love of music."

"I won't," the boy promised before he returned to Rachel and they both waved as the team's ship closed up and left Earth with the Guardians waving back to the cousins.

After a bit, Rachel and Jamie headed back home. "I hope we see them again someday," the boy said.

"Me too, Jamie," she said honestly.

Far off in space, the Guardians were also hoping the same thing.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
